


Songfics

by Kemara



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Married Sex, Sisters, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemara/pseuds/Kemara
Summary: A collection of Fantastic Beasts songfics. Will update as I write more.





	1. Summer in the City

_Inspired by “Summer in the City” by The Lovin’ Spoonful. Written for the Hogwash Songfic Challenge._ Newt returns to New York City to give Tina a copy of his book, but what kind of reception will he get? 

Mid-August in New York City could put the Sahara Desert to shame, Newt decided as he finally left the immigration queue. Moving out of the crush of people, he checked his pocket watch. Only 4:30; Tina would be at work for at least another half hour. 

Or, he assumed she would be. He hadn’t actually spoken to her in months, three months, two weeks and 12 days to be exact. He knew she was still alive only thanks to the New York Ghost which he had — much to Theseus’ disgust — been having delivered. He scoured each issue for mention of her name, always pleased when he found it. So he knew she was still an auror with MACUSA, still in New York and taking an active role in sniffing out Grindelwald supporters. 

What he didn’t know was why she had so abruptly stopped writing to him. Sighing, Newt returned his watch to his lightweight summer coat and cast an additional cooling charm. It didn’t help much. Tightening the grip on his suitcase, he called to mind the map he’d studied on the voyage and plunged into the throng. He’d find the wizarding bookstore Tina had shown him in December and maybe have some dinner before he made his way to the Goldstein’s brownstone. 

The sun beat down on his unprotected head, its fierce rays redoubled from the black asphalt and the tall buildings that blocked any cooling breezes. Within two blocks he could feel a fine layer of grit adhering to the back of his neck and around his collar. The smells were even worse than he remembered — not that London was a rose either he reminded himself stepping out of the way of a very large gentleman who was mopping his streaming face with a huge handkerchief. 

The man reminded Newt of Jacob which reminded him of Queenie which led his thoughts back to Tina like a magnet to true North. He’d gone over it more times than he could count. When he’d returned to London, they’d started a very agreeable correspondence which had grown more personal as the months passed. She’d told him all about her worries for Queenie as her sister’s romance with Jacob had rekindled. In return, he’d kept her up to date on the progress of his book, a first edition of which was now wrapped in blue paper in his pocket and waiting to be delivered just as he’d promised. 

Worrying meant you suffered twice, of course, but he couldn’t _not_ worry. Had he offended her in some way? He’d gone back over all of her letters looking for hints that she was upset with him and found only her warm, caring personality and keen questions. Someone jostled his shoulder, there and gone without even a glance from blank, lifeless eyes. Despite the heat, Newt shivered at how much the people around him on the grimy sidewalk seemed to be under the influence of the Imperious curse. 

He found the bookshop with no trouble and spent a happy hour browsing in the cool dimness before the proprietor recognized him. 

“Mr. Scamander! I thought that was you! Your book is one of our best-sellers. I wonder if you might sign a few copies?” 

Newt gave in as gracefully as he could and ended up signing the entire stock of twenty books. The shop owner apologized for the low numbers and said another shipment was expected next week. “We didn’t know how it would sell,” he said, carefully stacking the signed editions behind the counter. “A book on magical creatures that’s not an extermination guide is quite a novelty you understand.” 

“Quite,” Newt murmured politely hearing the echo of Tina’s words as he paid for his purchases and tucked them into the Muggle-Worthy side of his case. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into air that felt as thick and damp as a wet towel left on the bathroom floor. The crowds on the sidewalks had swelled with people heading home from work and he had to bodily push through them just to make the slightest headway. 

By the time he found a small tea room, he was nearly ill from the smells, the heat, and the dirt. A pot of admittedly decent tea and a plate of delicate sandwiches did much to restore his equilibrium. As he nursed his third cup, he considered his plan. Well, it wasn’t much of a plan, really. He would go to Tina’s apartment (if Queenie was there he would ask after Jacob) and present her with her personal copy of his book. In the process, hopefully, he could discover how he had upset her and make a start at mending things between them. 

Tina….she occupied his every waking and sleeping moment now that the pressure of finishing his book was gone. She was the first thing he thought of in the morning. He re-read at least one of her letters each night before he went to bed. The memory of her bright smile got him through book-signing sessions with his sanity (mostly) intact. Setting the cup down, he admitted that yes, he was stalling. 

_Just go see her and ask her straight out if you’ve done anything to offend her and offer to put it right!_ His internal voice sounded a lot like Theseus. Not that Newt had told his older brother about Tina. But Theo wasn’t the head of magical law enforcement because he was stupid. Newt knew his deliveries of the New York Ghost and the occasional question into American affairs hadn’t gone unnoticed. When the Ministry had banned Newt from leaving the country, Theseus had fought and yelled and argued until Newt had been approved to leave but only to New York City. 

“I couldn’t get you a portkey, but I did get this.” Theseus had tossed a packet onto Newt’s desk in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. A sheaf of tickets spilled out. “Your ship leaves tomorrow, little brother. Don’t miss it.” 

Newt hadn’t said ‘thank you’ but he’d managed a smile that he knew Theseus understood. 

_So now that you’re here, what are you going to do about it? Wander around until it gets dark, find a hotel and take the next ship back tomorrow? Or are you going to find Tina?_

The heat that rose to his face this time was from shame, not the temperature. He might be a Hufflepuff, but he was no coward. 

He paid his bill and slipped outside yet again. Was it his imagination or was there just the slightest suggestion of a breeze now that the sun had dipped low enough to obscured by the buildings all around? Whatever the reason, he found breathing easier as he turned his steps toward West 24th Street. 

He allowed himself five minutes to gaze up at the lighted windows of the Goldstein apartment before he cast a notice-me-not charm and eased open the ground-floor door, relieved to find it unlocked. There was no sign of the formidable Mrs. Esposito, but he muffled his steps just in case. When his light knocks brought no one to the door, he felt his heart sink. Maybe Tina was still at work and Queenie was out with Jacob? 

He was just about to try again when the door swung open to reveal Queenie still in her work clothes. “Newt! What’re you doin’ here?” 

She sounded surprised and not quite friendly, he thought. “Hello, Queenie. Is Tina here?” 

Her blue eyes narrowed and he felt the familiar tickling sensation at the back of his skull from her legilimency. He dammed the automatic protest that came to his lips and tried to project nonthreatening, sincere thoughts. 

“Tina ain’t here,” Queenie said, finally releasing him and opening the door wider so he could enter the apartment. It looked just the same as he remembered it, comfortably lived in and a sharp contrast to his own sparse London flat.

“She’s still at work then,” he said. “Do you know when she’ll be home?” 

Queenie shut the door and turned to face him. “No, she’s not at work. She’s gone out.” 

“Out?” 

“Yeah, it’s Friday night and sometimes she likes to get dolled up and go out dancing, let off some steam from the week, ya know?” 

“No, I didn’t.” He fumbled trying to slot this new piece of knowledge into the picture of Tina he’d already created. “She never mentioned it.” 

Her mouth thinned to a disapproving line. “Why are you here, Newt? And what do you want with my sister?” 

Recognizing a sibling in protective mode, he hunched himself smaller and tried to appear non-threatening. “Well, I have the copy of my book I promised her….” He automatically slid a hand into his coat pocket checking that small volume was still there.

“And?” 

“And I’d really like to know why she stopped writing to me three months (two weeks and 12 days) ago.” The words came out much too quickly and all jumbled together. But at least he’d said them.

Queenie’s forehead wrinkled and then smoothed again. “What? How can you even ask that?” 

“I don’t know what….” 

She stalked over to the bookcase and drew out a slim volume which she thrust into his hands. Not a book, but a magazine he saw as he stared down at the lurid pink and gold cover, with a photo of himself in the place of honor. He recognized it at once from his first book signing event in Diagon Alley. Theseus and Leta had come along “for moral support.” Although, for some reason, the photographer had cropped his brother out of the picture. 

“Oh.” He stared at the words in incomprehension. “Beast Tamer Newt To Wed.” He turned to the article so quickly he nearly ripped the pages. Queenie waited silently while he read though he could feel her in his mind. 

“That’s….it’s all a lie. Theseus is engaged to Leta. I found out right after I returned from my first visit here.” He flipped the magazine closed and stared at the cover again. “We must not get this is England or Theseus would’ve made a fuss the moment he heard about it, I assure you.” 

Queenie sighed. “Newt, Teenie stopped writing because she thought you were engaged. I saw the picture of Leta remember?” 

“Well, we’re not,” Newt said bitterly. “I’ve been avoiding both her and my brother if you must know.” He looked up at Queenie and tried to project as much truth and honesty as he could. “I care about Tina. Very much. I’d like to tell her so, if you could just….” 

“I guess I understand that.” Queenie bit her lip the same way her sister did, Newt noticed. She started to say something else and stopped. “I don’t know where she is exactly. There are a few wiz bars she likes to visit — no alcohol at the No-Maj ones you know.” 

The word No-Maj reminded him. “The next time you see Jacob, will you tell him hello from me? I wanted to write, but I wasn’t sure if his memory was fully recovered. And Tina was evasive when she mentioned him in our letters.” 

Queenie smiled sadly. “I’ll tell him. His memory came back as soon as he saw me; I know he’d love to hear from you. Teenie, she just...dating him is breaking the law and she’s all about that.” 

“I believe she only wants to protect you both,” Newt said gently. “Theseus is eight years older than me, so I do understand.” 

She gave a little laugh. “Yeah, I guess you do. Well, you’d better get on with finding Teenie before it gets much later.” She told him two wizarding streets where Tina might be found and marked them on his map. 

“Queenie, thank you.” He paused with his hand on the doorknob and forced himself to meet her eyes. “It means a great deal.” 

She stepped over and kissed his cheek lightly. “You’re very welcome, Mr. Scamander. But before you go, let’s freshen you up a bit.” She raised her pink wand and waited until he nodded before flicking it over him. 

Newt felt the sweat evaporating and his hair neatening. His light grey suit smoothed out and his bowtie re-knotted itself. He looked down in time to see the dust disappear to leave his shoes gleaming.

“Not too shabby.” Queenie looked him over critically. “Don’t want to change you too much from the fella Tina’s smitten with.” 

_Smitten with?_ “I don’t know about that.” 

“Take my word for it then. Just….” Queenie hesitated. “Teenie got pretty upset when she thought you were engaged and didn’t tell her. And then you kept writing. It really hurt her, Newt.” 

It sounded like he would have a lot of talking to do if — when — he found Tina. “I don’t blame her.” He reached for the door again and stopped. “Would you mind keeping an eye on my case until we get back? I’d rather not risk another escape like last time.” 

Queenie laughed. “Sure thing!” She took the case from him, setting it gently on the kitchen table. 

“Thank you. I fed everyone just before we docked, so they should be fine for a few hours.” 

She made a shooing motion. “Yeah, yeah, go on now. And don’t bring her back here until you two have worked things out.” 

When he regained the street, Newt considered performing a tracking spell that could take him straight to Tina. He could probably find a footprint to start with…Should he go back and get the niffler to help? Then again, breaking the Statute of Secrecy was the very thing that had drawn Tina’s attention to him last winter. If he were caught this time, she might be happy to see him thrown in jail from what Queenie had said. 

It was still too warm for his liking, but the more frequent breezes helped a great deal. And a good thing too. As he neared the two wizard-only streets Queenie had marked, Newt found himself surrounded by smartly dressed witches and wizards out for a night on the town with the men in smart suits and the women in loose, flowing dresses. He scanned the crowds looking for long limbs, pale skin and dark hair. 

Several times he thought he saw Tina only to be disappointed. In the third speakeasy (how many were there anyway?) he gave in and ordered a whiskey before wedging himself into a forgotten corner table for two with a good view of the room. Now that he had time to think, he pondered what Queenie had told him. Tina thought he was engaged. Damn that article! If only she’d just said something, he could’ve reassured her straight away that she was the only one he’d…. But then, he hadn’t pursued the matter when she stopped writing in her turn. 

He took another sip of his whiskey and chuckled to himself. What a mess they’d made. He only hoped he could explain things to Tina. 

A flash of red caught his eye and he turned, trying to find it again. There! A group of women were in the middle of the floor doing one of the modern dances he wouldn't dare attempt — full of kicking and twirling. Through the tangle of flailing arms and legs he glimpsed a familiar silhouette. He half rose from his seat, but as he did, the song finished and the group broke up. 

When Tina turned toward the bar, any thought of approaching vanished as he really saw her for the first time in nine months. Her dark brown hair now sported a fringe which drew attention to her fascinating eyes. Like fire in deep water, he’d thought during their disastrous first meeting. He believed he just might be able to drown in them given half a chance. Newt wrenched his mind away from that train of thought and continued his perusal, hungry for anything that might tell him her current frame of mind. Her lips were garnet red to match her dress. 

And that dress...Newt knew little about fashion and cared less, but even he could tell it flattered her. He loosened his bowtie, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe and not because of the heat or the crowds. It flowed straight and silky in an almost Grecian style, leaving her arms and legs bare. Newt gulped his drink this time as he took in the matching heels that made her taller than him. He found he didn’t mind the idea at all. 

As she sipped at her bright blue drink, Tina continuously watched the room. She wasn’t obvious about it, but having Theseus for a brother had taught him that an auror was never truly off duty. He knew the minute she spotted him. Her glass paused halfway to her mouth and she set it back carefully on the bar. Not taking her gaze off him, she made her way across the room. 

Newt stood up at her approach and gestured her into his seat. “Tina.” 

She sank into the chair and he noted the way her shoulders relaxed slightly once her back was to the wall. This close he could see the sheen of perspiration on her skin. He swallowed and pulled out the chair across from her. 

“Mr. Scamander, what are you doing here?”

Newt tried to hide his wince and failed. He supposed she had a right to be upset with him, but Mr. Scamander was a bit much. He’d never been good at reading tone of voice and he regretted that now. She sounded stern and professional like an auror should. Underneath, though, he thought he could hear anger and disappointment. He would need to choose his words with care. 

He kept his gaze on his drink instead of her so she wouldn’t feel threatened. “I wanted to see you - and explain.” 

“Explain?” The word was so full of venom that he glanced up automatically and found he couldn’t look away. “What’s to explain? Your last letter called aurors ‘careerist hypocrites,’ and then we saw that article saying you’re engaged. I think it’s pretty clear, Mr. Scamander. So I’ll ask again — ” 

“I’m not!” he blurted out, unable to stop himself. “Engaged, I mean. And I don’t think you’re a hypocrite.” Merlin, he was going about this all wrong. He’d be lucky if she didn’t get up and leave right now. 

Instead, she reached over and picked up his tumbler, knocking the remaining whiskey back before setting it down again with a solid thunk. “Go on.” 

“It’s my brother, Theseus, who’s engaged to Leta, not me.” Newt forced himself to meet her eyes so she could tell he was sincere. “I stopped by your apartment before I came here and Queenie showed it to me. It’s all lies. We must not get Spellbound in England because I can assure you Theseus would’ve raised quite a fuss if he’d seen it. If you wish, you may write and ask him for the truth directly.” 

Tina shook her head slowly. “No, it’s just that Queenie saw Leta’s picture in your shed. And you know how she gets. Sometimes she makes assumptions about the things she sees or overhears. She doesn’t mean to, but she really can’t help it.” She sighed and twisted her hands together. 

Newt longed to reach out and take them in his but restrained himself. “As for what I said about aurors. I don’t know what it’s like at MACUSA, but the vast majority _are_ careerist hypocrites — my brother included.” 

Tina’s lips quirked like she was trying to hold back a smile. “I guess that’s true, and yeah, it is pretty true about aurors as a whole. But Newt, it still hurt.” She sighed. “Combined with the article that’s why I stopped writing. There didn’t seem to be much point.” 

“I’m sorry.” Now he did reach out, slowly, to give her time to pull away if she wished. When she didn’t he clasped her hands, remembering how well they fit with his. He’d noticed it when they had escaped from MACUSA in December, and the memory of it still came back to him in his dreams. “Can you forgive me, Tina? I miss you, and...I'd like us to pick up where we left off.” 

She smiled this time, but it was more sad and wistful than he remembered. “I’d like that.” She hesitated, tucking her lower lip between her teeth, definitely a Goldstein family trait. “But it’s not that simple.” 

He swore his heart stuttered in his chest before resuming its steady beat. “Why not? 

Tina’s eyes swept the room again, not that she had really stopped. “It’s a bit warm in here, yeah? Why don’t we get some fresh air? I know a place.” 

He was right, when they both stood up she was taller than him. He followed her out the door resolutely not gawping at the smooth expanse of creamy skin revealed by the low back of her dress. His fingers ached to find out if it was as soft and smooth as it looked. Newt gritted his teeth and forced himself to put such thoughts aside. He and Tina had lost the closeness formed by months of communication. Until they had it back, he shouldn’t let himself dream of wanting more. 

When he offered her his arm, Tina looked at him askance, but she did take it and tucked herself against his side as if she belonged there. As they ambled through the (now only warm) summer evening in the direction Tina indicated, Newt dared to let himself dream that this was their normal. A night out together with dinner and dancing followed by him walking her home and maybe a nightcap….

He jerked himself out of his reverie and Tina tugged on his arm. “Something wrong?” 

“Uh, no, not at all.” 

“It’s just up here.” She nodded toward the end of the wizarding street they were on. “I’ll have to apparate us.” She gave him a dark glance. “If you think you can trust me.” 

_Damn. This really wouldn’t do_. “Of course I trust you, Tina.” 

The sad smile returned. “Maybe you shouldn’t.” With that, she pulled his arm close and apparated them. 

When Newt got his bearings again, they were standing in a dark stairwell. “Where are we?” 

“We’ll have to walk up from here — the top floor is warded.” 

“You know, I should be really worried right now,” he teased, looking up into her dark eyes. 

She laughed and tugged at his hand. “You said you trusted me; now come on!” 

Still laughing they ran up the stairs and Tina waved her wand in a complex pattern in front of the metal door. The lock clicked and she opened it to reveal a luxurious garden covering half the building’s roof. Beyond it, was an elegant open-air restaurant. Chairs and tables covered with white cloths were arranged to take in the amazing view of New York City beneath them. The air was cool and dry instead of the humidity Newt would’ve expected from the summer heat and so many plants. He looked up and saw the familiar shimmer of climate-control wards and spells like those he used in his case. 

Tina was watching him happily. “Antonio’s is very exclusive. MACUSA holds a few events here but not many people know about it.” 

“How do you then?” Newt pulled her gently over to the edge of the roof between two fragrant rose bushes. Below them, the city sprawled out twinkling with lights. Beyond it, the moon was rising over the water. 

Tina dropped his hand and leaned out, taking in the view with a sigh of pleasure. “They’re old family friends. Our building wasn’t always a ladies' boarding house. When I was born, it was just apartments. Antonio Costa and his wife Lucia lived downstairs from us.” She smiled, remembering. “They had six kids older and younger than Queenie and me so we all played together in this big mob from morning to night.” 

“It sounds nice. My mother raises hippogriffs so my family’s house is on a bit of land," Newt offered. "It was just me and Theseus and since he’s eight years older than me, I was alone much of the time.” 

She nudged him with her shoulder. “Somehow I doubt you minded that.” 

“No, not really. I found plenty of creatures to make friends with.” He remembered something. “Queenie said you and she ‘raised each other.’ Why didn’t the Costas take you in?” 

“They wanted to, but they had two children very ill with dragon pox at the time. Family Services placed me and Queenie in a home for orphans on the grounds of Ilvermorny.” She shrugged. “It wasn’t bad.” 

“But it wasn’t family either,” Newt finished softly. Newt’s father didn’t understand his younger son’s career and his mother was focused on her hippogriffs to the exclusion of all else, but Newt knew they loved him. He made a mental note to visit them when he returned to England. And maybe he could bring Tina along. But that was getting ahead of himself. 

“That’s right. Come on, I want to introduce you. We can get dinner and…talk.” 

At her words, Newt felt a frisson of unease go down his back, but he followed her to up to the counter. 

“Tina!” A tiny dark-haired woman bustled over to them. She kissed Tina briskly on both cheeks chattering in Italian too fast for Newt to understand. 

“Mama, slow down!” Tina laughed. “I’m rusty.” 

The older woman let her go and stepped back. “Well if you came to see us more often you wouldn’t be.” she scolded fondly. “Look at you! _Sei bellissima!_ You tell Regina she needs to come see us again and bring that young man of hers.” Her voice dropped to a confidential whisper. “He wanted my tiramisu recipe, but I told him it was just for family. I said he should marry her and ask me again.” 

Tina glanced at Newt and rolled her eyes. “I’ll tell her. Mama, this is Newt. He’s a friend of mine, and just a friend, alright? Don’t go getting any ideas.” 

“ _Buona sera_ , _Singora_ ,” Newt said. 

She gave him a broad smile. “I like this friend of yours, little Tina. So are you here to eat or just say hello? Papa has a party to cater, but he should be back soon.” 

“We’ll eat,” Tina said, looking at Newt to make sure he agreed. “I do want to see him.” 

“Good!” Singora Costa gave Newt a menu printed on crisp parchment. “Tina knows the menu by heart but here’s one for you. Just tap your wand on what you want and it will be right out.”

“ _Grazie_.” With a sigh of relief, Newt followed Tina to one of the small tables. He pulled out a chair for her and then sat down himself. As he did, the candle in the middle of the table lit. “I’m afraid I’ve used up my knowledge of Italian for the night.” 

Tina grinned. “You should’ve heard us all growing up. My parents still spoke Yiddish at home, the Costas spoke Italian, so it was ...” She waved one hand in illustration. “A real tangle. It’s amazing Queenie ever learned English.” 

They laughed together, and Newt’s breath caught at the reflection of candlelight in Tina’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say — something. But before he could embarrass himself, a bottle of wine and two glasses appeared between them. 

Newt turned it so he could see the label. A Merlot and not one he had tried before. “Shall I pour?” 

“Yes, please.” Tina spread the linen napkin across her lap and waited until he had filled both glasses. “So I guess we should order...first.” 

“Oh, of course.” Before they talked, she meant. Newt’s nervousness returned tenfold. She seemed to understand about the whole engagement fiasco, but he hadn’t missed her comment about how maybe he shouldn’t trust her. He hurriedly scanned the menu — all in Italian of course — before he chose a vegetable and pasta dish he’d had in Sicily.

Tina tapped her wand to the menu, then set it aside to take a sip of her wine. “So, you’re not engaged.” 

Newt tore his gaze away from the slender line of her throat as she swallowed. “No, absolutely not.” Their food appeared and he gratefully looked down at his plate. “I wish you had said something,” he whispered. “I had no idea why your letters stopped. At first, I thought it was because of my travel ban — ” 

“You had a travel ban?” Tina asked incredulously. “Because of what happened in December?” 

“Mostly. Well, partly. The Ministry wanted to recruit me in the fight against Grindelwald. When I refused to take sides, they turned down my request to travel to New York, repeatedly. Theseus was finally able to wear them down but by then you’d stopped writing, so…” 

Tina took a larger sip of wine and set her glass down with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Newt.” She blinked hard and concentrated on winding strands of pasta around her fork. “Queenie was furious. She told me I should ask you, but….I thought that if Leta made you happy, I should stay out of it.” 

“Leta and I were childhood friends. I clung to her because there was no one else,” Newt said firmly. “She and I were never more than that, Tina.” 

“I believe you. Anyway, I was so upset. I just wanted to forget about you.” 

Newt could understand that and said so. “I tried to do the same, but it didn’t work.” 

“No, it didn’t work for me either. But Newt...I'm...seeing someone.” 

He nearly dropped his fork. “Oh?” He’d never even considered that she might find someone else. He’d thought she must feel the same way he did about whatever it was that they had.

She gave him that sad smile again. “Yeah, his name’s Achilles Tolliver and he’s an auror. We’ve gone out a few times, just dinner and dancing.” 

“Ah, well, I’m glad you’re happy, Tina truly.” He hoped she didn’t hear his heart shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. 

Her glare was hard enough to cut glass. “Did I say I was happy?” 

He stared at her, open-mouthed. Before he could reply, a tall man hurried up and swept Tina into an enormous hug. Newt collected himself enough to greet Antonio Costa politely in his best Italian and thank him when the other man said their dinners were, “On the house. You are family and we would not dream of charging you.” 

When he had finally gone, Newt and Tina sat quietly for a moment working on their food before Newt said, “So you’re not happy with Achilles.” 

“No,” Tina said, pouring herself another glass of wine. She raised an eyebrow asking silently if he wanted more, but Newt shook his head. He needed to keep his wits about him, especially now.

“I’m sorry.” 

She pressed her lips together. “I’m not happy because he’s not you, Newt. I missed you when I thought I had to stop writing. When Queenie found Jacob again and he remembered all of us...” She made a face. “I was jealous because I wanted what they have.” 

Newt struggled to pay attention to her words, but her eyes were all his could think about. They reminded him of something, but he couldn’t quite remember what. “Queenie thinks you disapprove of her seeing Jacob.” He lowered his voice though no one was seated near them. “Because it’s breaking the law.” 

“Of course I disapprove! But only because I don’t want to see my little sister thrown in jail and someone I think of as a friend lose his memory again. I have no — .” She stopped, finally noticing his intense regard. “What? Do I have something on my face again?”

He felt himself flushing, but he had to say something even if she thought it was stupid. “No, I was just thinking. You know your eyes really are — .” 

“Are what?” She leaned forward, curious. 

“They have this effect in them, Tina. It’s like fire in water, in dark water. I’ve only ever seen that — .” He struggled to get the words out, to make her understand. “I’ve only ever seen that in — .” 

“Salamanders?” Tina’s voice was just a whisper. “Newt, I read your book — .” 

He was nearly overwhelmed just like at the docks when she had said the title of his book. She saw and understood him in a way even Leta had never done, or Theseus or their parents. “You, you read my book?” He fumbled in his coat pocket and brought out the blue-wrapped package. “I promised to bring you a copy.” 

She took it with shaking fingers. “Oh, Newt…” 

“Happy birthday, Tina.” 

Her smile was dazzling. “You remembered.” She carefully removed the paper and traced a finger over the golden words in the dark red leather cover. “ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.” 

“I couldn’t think of a better title than that.” 

She half stood and leaned across the table so she could kiss his cheek. “I love it, Newt. Thank you.” 

“So am I forgiven, now?” he teased. 

“I’ll think about it.”

Their dinner plates disappeared to be replaced with smaller plates of tiramisu and cups of dark coffee. 

“So how long are you here for?” Tina asked when they’d both had time to regain their composure. 

Newt took a sip of coffee. It really was surprisingly good. “Well, I don’t have a return ticket yet, and I have no obligations to the Ministry at the moment.” He let the sentence trail off hopefully. 

Tina slowly ate another spoonful of tiramisu, and Newt shifted in his seat. The place where she’d kissed him tingled slightly and he wondered what it would feel like against his lips. “I could show you around. If you wanted. I have some vacation time saved up.” 

“That, that would be wonderful.” Newt could barely get the words out. He took a gulp of coffee and burned his mouth. 

When the plates were empty again, Tina set down her cup and looked at him. “So, it’s still early. Do you dance, Mr. Scamander?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do, Miss Goldstein.” 


	2. Burden

_ Inspired by “Burden” by Foy Vance as sung by Keith Urban.  _ Tina has always taken care of her younger sister. Now it's Queenie's turn. 

Queenie rearranged the plate of oatmeal cookies for the fifth time and double-checked that the warming charm still held on the cup of cocoa. She’d tried to drink one herself only to put it down after the first sip. 

She found a rag and started dusting just for something to do with her hands. It wasn’t like the apartment needed it; that was Tina’s job after all. Her sister was better with domestic spells than Queenie when she put her mind to it. 

Tina…all evening Queenie had been getting glimpses of her emotions. Around seven — it was nearly 10 now — she’d felt a surge of fury that had startled her so badly she’d ruined the fabric she’d been cutting out. 

“Oh, Teenie, what’s happened now?” 

Since Tina had become an auror four years ago, Queenie could remember only once feeling so much distress from her sibling’s mind. That time, Tina had been injured during a raid on an illegal potions supplier. Luckily, the healers had bought Queenie’s story of “the office sent a pigeon” when she’d shown up at the hospital before anyone from MACUSA had arrived. 

This time though…Queenie concentrated and ignored the headache starting up in her temples. Anger, fear, shame, indignation — a pretty potent brew all around even if she couldn’t catch any actual thoughts at this distance.

She went into the kitchen and took their box of medical supplies and potions from under the sink. Carefully, she tipped two drops of a calming draught — their mother’s recipe — into Tina’s blue mug. A tap with her wand stirred it into the cocoa. Teenie hated the stuff because it made her feel groggy the next morning, but Queenie was prepared to — nicely — force her to drink it this time. 

As soon as Tina apparated to the closest alley, her internal dialogue broke over Queenie like the breaching of a dam. 

_ What will we do about the rent? Good thing Queenie went shopping yesterday. What am I going to tell her? And it’s not like I can hide it from her. Damn them! It wasn’t right!  _

Queenie flung open the apartment door and met her sister at the top of the stairs with a hug. “Come on in, honey. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Tina’s face was streaked with tear tracks and she was shivering from cold or shock or both. She let Queenie take off her hat and coat with no protest and dropped into her chair at the kitchen table. She didn’t seem to notice the cocoa until Queenie pushed the mug into her chilly fingers.

“Drink that. It’ll warm you up.” She waited until Tina had taken a sip before summoning a washrag from the sideboard and wetting it with hot water. As she’d hoped, the calming draught quieted the cacophony of Tina’s thoughts until they were easier for both women to bear. She sat beside Tina and gently wiped off her face including a few fresh tears. 

“Queenie, I…” 

Queenie kissed her temple. “Hush. Drink all of that and eat something. Then we’ll talk about it, okay?” 

Tina just nodded and took another sip of cocoa. “You added mama’s sleepy potion,” she said with an attempt at a smile that failed miserably. “I can taste the cinnamon.” 

“I thought you could probably use it right now.” Queenie handed Tina a cookie and took one for herself. 

“Yeah.” She took a bite and chewed slowly. “These are good. Need more raisins though.” 

Queenie wrinkled her nose. “You know I don’t care for raisins.” 

“You heathen.” Tina’s voice was slightly slurred, her thoughts subdued to a gentle buzz that Queenie resolutely ignored. It was true that her sister’s mind was more or less an open book, but she knew too, that Tina sometimes needed to talk things out. 

When the cocoa was gone and Tina was absently crumbing the remains of the cookie between her fingers, Queenie said, “Now, tell me what happened tonight from the beginning.” 

“You know Mr. Graves had me keeping an eye on the Second Salemers lately?” 

Queenie nodded. She’d seen Mary Lou Barebone and her three children — if they were her own kids Queenie would eat her new hat — often enough. She’d tried to give the younger girl a piece of gingerbread last week, but the poor child had glanced fearfully at her mother and shaken her head. 

“Well, they had a meeting tonight, so I sat in the back row.” Tina stared morosely into her cup and Queenie refilled it with cocoa, minus the potion this time. “It was so vile the things she was saying. All about how witches and ‘deviants’ are evil. I would’ve walked out if I didn’t have to be there.” 

Probing gently, Queenie watched as Tina remembered: the surprisingly full pews, Mary Lou in fine voice behind the pulpit with her three children in the front row. Tina had only been able to see the eldest — Credence? — clearly. His face was carefully blank as he listened, giving no hint of whether he agreed or disagreed with his mother’s hateful rhetoric. 

_ He’s a good kid _ , Tina thought.  _ Actually, he’s probably closer to your age, but he seems so much younger. _

Queenie took Tina’s hand and held it tightly. “What did she do to him?” 

Tina had been a protector — not just of Queenie but of everyone — for as long as Queenie could remember. She brought home injured pigeons for their father to heal and begged their mother for extra food for the No-Maj street children. If she’d seen Mary Lou hurting the Barebone kids, Tina wouldn’t have hesitated to act. 

Tina didn’t reply in words, but Queenie saw it: Credence stumbling out of his seat to the front of the church, removing his belt and handing it over. ”That awful woman.” She’d never understood why some parents thought beating their kids would do any good. 

“I couldn’t just sit there and watch!” Tina’s words tripped over themselves as she spoke. “I stunned her, and of course that caused a screaming panic. While they all ran out I tried to heal him, but I couldn’t do much before Mr. Graves got there and arrested me.”

“Oh, Teenie….” Queenie could guess the rest of the story already. MACUSA came down hard on anyone who dared to rebel. And when the person bucking the laws was an auror….Anger rose and Queenie fought it back with difficulty. Tina needed her support right now, not her complaints.

“They had to call in the entire auror office to track everyone down and obviate them. The president….” Tina took a shuddering breath. “She….demoted me to wand permits. Well, she wanted to fire me, but Mr. Graves got her to change her mind. ” 

“That’s good.” Queenie kept her voice soothing, hoping that Tina would stay calm. It didn’t work. 

Tina slammed her free hand down on the table making the plate and cups rattle. “No, it’s not good! I might never get my job back. We need the money and it’s all I ever —.” She slumped as the fight drained out of her. “But it’s not just that. That evil woman shouldn't be allowed to treat her kids like trash. I tried to tell Mr. Graves, but all he cared about —.” She snapped her mouth shut as if she was afraid to speak the words, but Queenie heard them loud and clear: “All he cared about was the Statute of Secrecy and Rappaport’s Law!”

Queenie pulled Tina into her arms as her sister started to sob. “Teenie, I’m so proud of you.” She wasn’t worried about the money. They’d muddle through the way they always had. 

“It’s nothing to be….proud of,” Tina gasped. “I broke the law and lost my job and….” 

“And you showed that poor boy that someone cares about him — maybe for the first time in his life. So yeah, I’m proud of you. Ma and Pa would be too.” 

Tina wiped at her eyes with a napkin and considered this. “You think so?” 

“I know they would,” Queenie said firmly. “Maybe…maybe the law ain’t always right all the time.” 

“Don’t talk like that!” Tina looked predictably scandalized. “We have laws for a reason. The President was right to demote me. I didn’t think before I acted. Aurors who don’t think end up dead.” 

Queenie took both of Tina’s hands in hers. “Honey, would you do it again? If you knew what would happen, would you do it over?” 

Tina was quiet for a long time and Queenie watched as she went back over the whole disaster in detail. “Yes,” she said at last, her jaw set. “I would. Credence didn’t deserve to be treated that way, no matter what the law says.”

“There you go! Now, we just need to look on the bright side.”

“Mr. Graves did say there’s a small chance I can be an auror again,” Tina admitted, “if I keep my nose clean. It might be a long time, though,” she added doubtfully. 

Queenie beamed. “See? It’s not all bad. There are only two days left in the week. You just walk into work tomorrow with your head high ‘cause you know you didn’t do anything wrong. The desk next to mine is empty — you can sit there and we’ll have a fine time.” 

“Oh, Mercy,” Tina groaned. “I’ll have Abernathy as my boss now. Never mind — I think jail might be better after all!” Her mind conjured a picture of a fluffed up, strutting pidgeon.

“He’s not so bad once you get to know him,” Queenie said, giggling. “Plus, you can finally get some decent sleep. I don’t think you’ve slept more than six hours at a stretch since you started Ilvermorny.” 

Tina yawned and belatedly covered her mouth. “Probably not.” She hugged Queenie fiercely. “Thanks, Queen. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Queenie stood up and sent their dishes to the sink with a flick of her wand. “You’d eat nothing but hot dogs, I know that. You can have the bathroom first — I’ll go ahead and clean this up.” 

With a fond smile, Tina headed for the bedroom to fetch her toiletries. 

“Yeah, we’ll be just fine,” Queenie whispered. “We always are.”


	3. You Look Good In My Shirt

Jacob and Queenie and a morning after. _Inspired by “You Look Good in My Shirt” by Keith Urban._

Jacob crept up the stairs to his apartment over the bakery as quietly as he could. Now that the ovens were hot and his assistants had arrived, he could spare hour or so to make breakfast. Maybe toast, eggs and coffee? Yeah, that sounded quick and simple. He had the leftover pastries from yesterday too - those that hadn’t gone to the soup kitchen two streets over. He liked to send a box right around dinner time if he had enough. 

He eased the door open and automatically glanced toward the bedroom, listening intently for movement. Nothing. Letting out a sigh of relief, he went to the pantry - such luxury compared to the dump he used to live in! - and found eggs, the rest of a block of cheddar and half a loaf of bread. Setting these on the counter, he started the coffee. 

Despite his best efforts to keep one ear open, the act of cooking drew him in as it always did. The press of soft hands over his eyes made him jump and drop the bread knife with a clatter. 

“Guess who?” The soft voice in his ear was husky with sleep.

The scent of her perfume washed over him and Jacob’s mind went completely blank for a second before he recovered enough to rattle off the names of Newt’s creatures (how wonderful that he remembered them again!). 

Behind him, Queenie giggled and released him. “I promise I won’t disappear like a demiguise, honey.” 

Grinning hugely, Jacob turned and took her in his arms while the bread sat forgotten. “You always disappeared in my dreams. If this is one, I don’t want to wake up.” 

Her kiss was sweet (as sweet as her) and all too real. “Did we do that in your dreams?” she asked, sounding a little breathless when they finally separated. 

“That and more,” he promised feeling bold. He couldn’t stop the images that floated to the surface of his thoughts and really why should he after what they’d gotten up to late last night?

Queenie blushed a charming pink and laughed. “I like the way you think. Maybe we can try those out sometime.” 

Reluctantly, Jacob stepped back, wishing they had more time. “But not right now. You wanna start the eggs?” 

“Sure.” With a flick of her wand, Queenie summoned a bowl and deftly cracked the eggs into it by hand. 

“How do you decide what to use magic for?” he asked as he finished buttering the last of the bread. “That strudel Newt and I had with you girls — that was magic.” 

Queenie shrugged and her white cotton shirt slipped off one shoulder, revealing an expanse of pale skin dotted with occasional freckles. 

The sight made Jacob’s mouth water with a different sort of hunger. “Wait…” He looked at her - really looked. “That’s my shirt.” He recognized it as one of his old ones, not that he had many, by the berry juice stains on the cuffs from that….incident with the exploding preserves last fall. 

She beamed. “Uh-huh. I didn’t want to put my dress back on before I freshened up.” She looked down at her bare feet and pink-tinted toes. “It’s plenty long enough to be decent and it’s nice and warm.” 

_Decent, she says. I’m in so much trouble_ , Jacob thought and forced himself to turn back to the bread, leaning down to slide the pan in the oven. Queenie’s giggle told him she’d heard. _What’re you trying to do, woman? Kill me?_ But this time he joined in her laughter. 

“Anyway, about the cookin’,” Queenie said once they’d sobered up a bit. “It depends really.” If you’re in a hurry, magic is great, but some things just taste better done by hand.” 

He considered. “Well, I guess I understand that, but why bother when you don’t have to? Can’t you just use a spell and have anything you want?” 

Queenie finished grating the cheese and tipped it into the bowl. “Oh no. You can summon something you already have - like the bowl - or you can make a copy.” She tapped the remaining egg with her wand, creating another one. “But if I want to make bread I have to buy the flour, yeast, and salt first.” 

“But if you have a piece of bread you can always make more?” Jacob said as he worked it out. “Or as long as you have even a little flour you don’t need to buy it.” For a dizzying moment, he saw how it could be: His bakery never running out of stock or ingredients, being able to make whatever he wanted because it didn’t cost anything. Firmly, he pushed the vision away and hoped Queenie hadn’t noticed. He’d never use her that way.

“Yep! Food’s one of the five exceptions to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration,” Queenie said, watching as the spoon stirred the eggs on its own. “We learned all about it in school.” With another tap of her wand, the bowl was full of fluffy, scrambled eggs and melted cheese. 

Jacob chuckled and shook his head. “I never thought about magic havin’ laws and all that.” He set the plate of day-old pastries on the table along with two place settings.

“Oh yeah, it gets complicated.” Queenie’s bright smile dimmed a bit. “It’s hard sometimes seeing No-Maj - people - down on their luck and knowin’ you can’t help.” She sent two mugs and the pot of coffee to sit between the plates. ‘But it’s better if we stay outta sight.” 

_I wish ...Jacob_ didn’t finish the thought. He didn’t know if what he and Queenie had started last night would last, but he wished it would. He wished they didn’t have to hide…

Queenie’s hand on his cheek brought him out of his musings. “Me too.” She wrapped her arms around him and they stood in the middle of the kitchen, holding each other and _wishing_. “Let’s just enjoy what we have, yeah?” Her voice was muffled against his shoulder.

“I think I can do that.” She felt so fragile like she really might disappear if the wind blew too hard. He wanted to protect her from everything that might hurt her. And with her talents, she could be so easily hurt. 

She pulled back so she could see his face. “Nobody’s ever cared,” she whispered. “Not even Teenie.” 

“Cause you hide it so well, darlin’.” He spread his hands over her back, feeling her muscles move beneath the thin cotton. “I do that too: try to be happy as much as I can.” 

“But it don’t always work.” 

“No, but it’s -.” He broke off at the tale-tell smell of smoke. “The toast!” 

The bread was only lightly scorched and Queenie found a jar of strawberry preserves that masked the taste very nicely. 

He told her about that summer and trying to make strawberry preserves in his one-room apartment. It had gone fine until a jar exploded. 

“Glass and hot strawberries everywhere. One of my neighbors started banging on the door and I didn’t want to answer the door’cause it looked like a really gruesome murder, but I knew if I didn’t, they’d call the cops.”

Queenie doubled over laughing. “Oh, honey, I can just see it! What did you do?” 

“I told him the truth and gave him two jars of preserves.” Jacob shrugged. “The fella’s one of my best customers now, but right then I was sure he was gonna get me arrested.” He took another piece of toast to mop up the rest of his eggs, watching Queenie all the while. 

The sun streaming in the kitchen window lit her up from behind casting a halo around her blond hair. Jacob thought she looked like a stained-glass angel in one of the Gothic cathedrals in Poland that his father had told him about. Well, maybe not an angel, he corrected himself as he realized her silhouette was clearly visible under the thin shirt. _Looks good on you, babe. Better than it ever did on me._

“I dunno about that,” Queenie said fondly. “I happen to think you’re very handsome.” 

He couldn’t help blushing a bit. “Still, I wouldn’t mind seeing you wear it every morning.” 

Queenie got up and came around the table to him to settle on his lap. He pulled her close, relishing the feel of her against him. “I’ll wear it next time,” she promised and leaned down to kiss him.

“I can’t wait, but right now, I need to get back downstairs.” Jacob glanced at the clock on the wall above the oven: 7:30.

She followed his gaze and swore. “I gotta go or Tina will have my head!” She scrambled up, nearly falling in her haste before Jacob steadied her. 

He followed her to the bedroom and watched as she got dressed and returned his shirt to the wardrobe. “I thought you told her you were spending the night with me?” As always the number of women's’ undergarments amazed him, but Queenie made it look easy. 

“I did….” Queenie used her wand to smooth the wrinkles from the ash rose dress she’d worn on their date the night before. “But you know how she is. I’m still gonna get a lecture. Her voice took on Tina’s strident tones: ‘What if someone from work had seen you leaving in broad daylight? You need to be more careful!’

Jacob winced. Yes, that did sound like something Tina would say alright. “Tell her it’s my fault if you want. Say I kept you up - uh out - longer than we meant to last night.” 

Queenie’s worried expression softened. She double-checked her hair and makeup in her compact before dropping the mirror into a small beaded bag that matched her dress. “No, I won’t let her blame you for anything. This is about us together.” She tucked her hand in his arm. “Now walk me downstairs. I’ll go back in the front door and buy Teenie one of those niffler danishes she likes so much as a peace offering.” 

Jacob chuckled and led the way down the steep stairs to the short hall with two doors. One led to a side alley and the other into the back room of Kowalski’s Quality Baked Goods. He held the alley door open for Queenie but stopped her before she could go out.

“Queen, don’t be too hard on Tina. When you’re the oldest it’s, well, it’s hard to get outta that way of thinkin’ even after you’re both grown up. I think she’s doin’ best she can right now.” 

She nodded. “You two _have_ been gettin’ along better lately,” she said with a knowing wink.

“We had a talk last week after I brought you home so late - I guess you knew that already - and we decided since we both love you we’ll make it work.” 

Queenie blinked back tears. “Thank you, honey. And I’m gonna tell her the same thing.” She kissed him, murmuring, “You keep that shirt safe for me, yeah? Don’t go throwing it out.” 

“I wouldn’t dare,” he said and watched as she walked down the alley and around the corner. “Sure looked good on you.”


End file.
